Let The Tears Fall
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: no summary. Twins x Haruhi


**Let the Tears Fall**

**I own nothing.**

**Pairings: implied Twins x Haruhi**

**My first oneshot!**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka walked slowly to the Music Room # 3 where the Host Club met up. She paused outside the door. It was hard to believe she had been with them for 2 years already. "Haruhi is something the matter?" came the Shadow King's voice from behind her. "Your actually on time for once." He said. She turned to face him.

"Oh uh Kyoya senpai…I was wondering if it would be okay if I miss today's meeting, something came up at home that I need to take care of." She said. Kyoya looked at her then nodded.

"Be sure to be here tomorrow." He said going inside the room. Haruhi didn't answer but ran home after he left. 'I can't Kyoya.' She thought as she ran home.

She entered the empty apartment. "I'm home." She said softly but then sighed. "That's right, there's nobody here. They left me." She said softly. She packed what little belongings she had and turned in her keys and left to find a new apartment for just herself.

* * *

Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hani, Mori and Kyoya were leaving later that day when the dean came up to them. "Oh, Tamaki-san. I was wondering if you had seen Miss Haruhi." He said. " I wanted to give her my condolences." He added.

"Condolences?" Tamaki asked. The dean nodded.

"Yes, she lost her father just a few days ago. I thought she told you boys that." He said noticing the shocked looks on their faces. The dean left them alone. Kyoya stroked his chin.

"That's why she asked to skip today's meeting." He said softly.

"Maybe we should check on her." Hani said. They nodded before heading to her apartment.

* * *

( 2 months later)

It had been 2 months since they had seen Haruhi. She had left Ouran Academy, and left her apartment. Kyoya was using everything in his power to find her. The twins went back into their shell and Tamaki acted more of an idiot than before. One afternoon after the club was done for the day Kyoya announced he had found her.

"She is back Kariuzawa. She went to work for her father's friend for room and board and is going to the high school there." He said. Tamaki started crying and murmuring about 'His daughter is all alone. And they must rescue her', Kyoya shot him down. " I think the twins should go alone to see her. She is after all closer to them than you Tamaki." He said. Tamaki then went to his corner to pout. "What do you say you two?" He asked ignoring Tamaki. The twins made eye contact with each other before looking back at Kyoya. "Aria is the on ewho contacted me, when he found out i was looking for him. He has left Kariuzawa to study abroad." He added. They nodded. "Good luckly we have a holiday coming up. So you two won't mis much." he said.

* * *

(Few days later)

Haruhi was cleaning the tables when she heard the door chime annoucing guests. "Welcome to-" She started but stopped when she saw Kaoru and Hikaru standing in the doorway. Misuzu claps.

"Oh wonderful you boys are back." he said. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded but then turn to look back at Haruhi only to dicover that she is gone. "Come now boys, I will get you a room" he said.

Haruhi stood on the other side of the kitchen door and clutches the tray in her hands tight to her chest.'What are they doing here? I left so I won't cry about what happened.' she thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on their bed once Misuzu left them alone. "Hey Kaoru...did you see her face?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah it looked like she was torn between happy to see us and not happy." he said. "We won't know unti we talk with her." he said. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

They had been there for at least 4 days and had yet talked to Haruhi. It was at night when they grabbed her by her arms and dragged her into their room blocking at the door so she won't leave. "Haruhi...Why are you avoiding us?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi shook her head as she crossed her arms and bit her lower lip.

"I-I cant say Kaoru, please don't ask me." She said softly. She gasped when Hikaru grabbed her face in between his hands and made her look at him.

"We're friends aren't we?" He asked repeating his words from the last time they were there. Haruhi's eyes widen but closed them. "Why cant you tell us?" he asked.

"Because admitting it will only bring pain." she said. They understood left the host club to get away from them because they would make her face reality. Kaoru came to her side and caressed her cheek.

"Have you cried at all since it happened?" he asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"Crying will not do me any good nor bring him back." she said softly. They both sighed and gave a small laugh.

Kaoru held her from behind while Hikaru held her from the front. Haruhi's eyes snapped open in surprise as tears filled her eyes.

"Let them fall Haruhi, its okay we are here. Your not alone." They said in unison. She did. Between the two she had come close to Haruhi let her pain and sorrow out. The twins simply held her as she cried and when she finally cried herself to sleep they lifted her up and placed her on their bed and lay down on each side of her. They kissed her tear streaked cheeks before they followed her into a dreamless healing sleep.

* * *

The End. R&R. Be nice guys this was my first oneshot. Ja ne. I hope to have TWOT new chapter up soon as well as UTTWTL.


End file.
